A Wonderful Present
by Scroll Keeper
Summary: After amnesty, Anna Maria talks with Zorro and reflects on the present. Told in first person from her point of view. Loosely based on episode 52 of Disney Zorro. In other words, it probably doesn't resemble that episode all that much.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are borrowed for my story without permission and will be returned as found.

Author's Note: After almost three months, I return to post another old fic that used to be on my website.

This is my what-if story. I base this story loosely on Episode 52 of Disney Zorro. Definitely AU. And seems to contradict what happened in "A Penny for Your Clue". Oh, well. This story is one of my earliest efforts, so I suppose I still didn't know what I was doing. I've made very minimum changes, because I no longer remember where I was going with it. This Anna Maria-centric story is as new to me as it is to someone who had not read it before.

* * *

><p><strong>A Wonderful Present<strong>

On the day Zorro would come to get his amnesty, I waited anxiously for the Hour of Angelus to arrive. It had been Ricardo's idea. He went to the governor to ask for the amnesty for Zorro. Leave it to Ricardo to come up with mischief! I did not know what Ricardo hoped to gain by getting an amnesty for Zorro. Maybe he was eliminating rivals for my affection. Perhaps Ricardo thought that by taking the mask off Zorro, he would look so ordinary that I would not want him anymore.

I must admit that I never thought about who Zorro might be, at least not before Ricardo suggested the amnesty. I just loved Zorro. I had said that I would love him, no matter who he turned out to be, but now I was not so sure. How would I feel if he really looked different from my expectations? I was sure he was a caballero; his manners were those of one. Would that be enough to love him, to become his wife? Did I really love the man, or had I been enamored with the legend?

I had asked Diego to come to the church with me. He refused, saying that he had some business to attend to. Feeling manipulative, I insisted that he spared some time to come. I believed I could face this ordeal better, knowing that I had Diego by my side.

I looked up to Diego like the brother I never had. We had had our disagreements when we first met, but those were in the past. He did come through for me when my father was kidnapped. I did not heed his advice and it almost cost the lives of my father and my own.

I reluctantly agreed when Ricardo offered to take me to the church. As we neared the church, my heart was beating rapidly. For the first time, I wondered if Zorro would come. Diego had asked that same question when I spoke with him earlier. I had said without thinking that Zorro would absolutely be there. When I told Diego that he did not know Zorro, I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment crossed his handsome face. I wondered what that meant. Did Diego know something I did not?

At the appointed time, Zorro came in on his white stallion. He received the amnesty decree from the governor, read it then started to tear off his mask. I heard the crowd gasped. I turned my face away, afraid to look. I feared that without his mask, certain majestic quality around him was lost. He seemed to be above everything before, and this amnesty, this piece of paper, had brought him down to my level. Was I being selfish to drag him down?

The next thing I knew, I felt a kiss on my hand. How familiar this gesture was. It was like I just received a kiss on my hand not too long ago. But by whom? Ricardo? I dismissed the thought. Ricardo had a sweet tongue, which I learned to tolerate, but he would not kiss my hand. Diego? He did kiss my hand before he went about his business.

"Senorita, will you not look at me?" His gentle voice brought me back to the present.

"I am sorry, Senor. I must have a few things on my mind," I replied as politely as I could.

He just swept me off my feet and carried me in his strong arms. I was at a lost of the word to protest. He put me on his great white stallion then got up after me. All the while I still did not have a chance to look at his face. I was not sure that I wanted to see his face anymore. This was bliss, to be on a horse alone with Zorro. I knew he would take me to a solitude place, away from the crowd.

I never tried to find out who Zorro really was. I believed I could always identify him by his actions, his manners. The thought that he might be a completely different person without the mask never crossed my mind. So I was caught unprepared when I finally looked at his face. His hazel eyes glistened in the dim light of the evening. I knew then. It was him.

I did not like the look on my face. My disappointment must have shown through all too clearly. I was hurt. I thought he was a good friend. How could he play with my feelings like this?

Suddenly a shadow fell across my face. He had lowered his face and looked steadily into my eyes. Then he just kissed me. Sweets, longing, passionate kiss. I melted into his arms. All my doubts, all my resistances were gone. I loved the man, with or without the mask. Had I been more observant, I would see that as himself, he did not attempt to hide his intense feelings for me. What a fool I had been! He was around me most of the time but I never noticed until now that he always cared for me, always looked out for my best interest.

"Senorita, now that you see who I am, I won't hold you against any promise you had made before." He was referring to our possible marriage.

"You shame me, Senor!" I cried out indignantly. "How could you ever think that I would go back on my word?"

I could see he was taken back. I regretted my outburst, but I had no intention to apologize. He deserved it for daring to doubt my sincerity. He should know me well by now. Ever since he came to Monterey, I had spoken my mind with him on more than a few occasions.

"Senorita, I did not mean to offend you," he stated. "This has been a very difficult decision for me to make."

I was puzzled. What decision? To give up riding as Zorro, or to ask my hand in marriage?

"I do not think I understand what you mean," I said slowly at last. "Did you accept the amnesty because you thought it would please me?"

I was startled when he just threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"Well, how should I answer your question? I would love to please you, Senorita, but I did not accept the amnesty."

His answer threw me off. I did see him accept and read the amnesty. What game did he think he was playing?

"Why, Senorita, you must be deeper in thoughts than you admitted at the church not to notice the spectacle I created there," he said teasingly.

I did not see any humor in what he said. My cheek flushed with anger. I was about to scream what nonsense he was saying, then checked myself. I still had my pride. I refused to look like a fool by screaming everything on my mind.

"If the Senor will care to explain what happened at the church, I would be most obliged," I said evenly, keeping my eyes glued to his face.

He returned my gaze. I did not know what to expect, but it sure was not another kiss. This one was brief, but it was still everything that made my world. Then he put me aside, replaced his mask and sighed heavily.

"Senorita, how I love you ever since I first set eyes on you! Now it appears that you will never forgive me for what I am about to say. If the choice was wholly my own, I would not hesitate to lay this mask aside and ask you to marry me. But that choice was no longer in my hand. My father reminded me, rightly, that Zorro has become a friend of the people, someone they can depend on. Being Zorro is a responsibility, not a choice anymore. When I started this masquerade against injustice, I thought it would end soon, when the just officials had been appointed to offices. But so far, there had been only corrupted officials. I was caught in my own dilemma. I could not have you and Zorro at the same time."

He paused, presumably to collect his thoughts. I was left to ponder on what he just said. Why could I not marry him? I did not care he remained Zorro; I had no plan to make his secret a public knowledge. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Right now he still owed me an explanation to whatever happened, that he received the amnesty but did not actually accept it.

"I chose, rather, was forced to remain Zorro," he continued. "I know, in my conscience, that I cannot let a lot of people down. I remembered the hopeful look on your face when we had that little talk at your hacienda, so I thought I would have to go to the church for you. A few hours before the time, I crept into the governor's office and substituted the amnesty decree with the fake one. Looked like the governor never opened the parchment again, otherwise he would notice it was a different one. After I received the parchment and opened it, I removed my mask. But no one saw my real face. I had the white bandage around my face." He paused and showed me the bandage. Despite myself, I had to smile at his ingenuity.

"Then I showed the parchment around," he resumed his narrative. "It was blank. The governor's face went pale. I knew I was guilty, but I could not say anything. There was no amnesty, so I was still an outlaw. After that I came to you."

I could not believed I missed all of that! It was like I was not even there at all. Still, he let me know his identity, while the others were fooled. I shook my head. He was really unpredictable.

"I never thought you would have it in you to pull a practical joke as superbly as you just did!" I exclaimed in mock surprise.

"You give me too much credit, Senorita," he said, grinning amiably. I blushed. He looked so adorable with that grin! "I would not dream of competing with our resident expert in pulling a practical joke anytime soon. In fact, I believe right now he is probably taking the heat for all my doings, especially since he started this amnesty thing in the first place."

It certainly served Ricardo right. He had no business interfering with Zorro in the first place. He was almost hung by the Commandante for impersonating Zorro. The other time he challenged Zorro to a duel, and was, no doubt, beaten. But Ricardo never learned his lesson.

"Oh poor Ricardo!" I pretended to moan. "Senor Zorro, you are so cruel."

"Senorita, your words break my heart," he replied mockingly, playing along.

I laughed aloud. It certainly felt good. But there was one thing left on my mind.

"If I understand correctly, you will not marry me." I stated as calmly as I could. "You never tell me why except that you cannot have both Zorro and me at the same time."

He was caught off guard by my sudden change of subject, but quickly regained his composure.

"The knowledge of my identity was enough of a risk I am willing to place on you. I cannot ask you to marry me. The life of Zorro is not ordinary. I cannot come home just because I want to see my wife. You will be home alone most of the time. But the most important thing is that you will be a perfect hostage for the bandidos who seek retribution against Zorro."

"But I want to marry Diego, not Zorro," I protested stubbornly.

"Then you would have to sacrifice your reputation for being married to boring Diego," he said like that was the most important thing.

"Diego, you are anything but boring!" I blurted out. Could the man not have more ego?

He did not respond. Under the dim light, I could not tell what he thought of my statement.

"Please, I want to understand what will happen to us," I pleaded, my hands trembling.

He sighed. "It is not that simple, Anna Maria. Everyone knows you are in love with Zorro. If you suddenly forget Zorro and marry Diego, people will talk. They might even have suspicions."

"So what? Let them talk. I don't care, as long as you are with me!" I shouted in irritation. Why would anyone else have to deny our chance together?

"But I do care," he said passionately. "If people connect Diego with Zorro, you will not be safe. I can never allow any harm to come to you. I conceal my identity, not because I am afraid for myself, but I fear for the safety of all my loved ones, including my father and you."

He looked genuinely concerned. I had no doubt that what he said was the truth, but my heart still refused to understand.

* * *

><p>The light had gone out off the sky. But I still sat there, absorbed in thoughts.<p>

"It is late," Zorro observed. "We should be getting back."

"If you think so," I reluctantly agreed. "Will I at least see you again?"

"I do not see why not." Grinning, he added, "In fact, you can come to visit me in Los Angeles."

I reflected on his reply. At least we could still be friends. And, as selfish as it might sound, there might still be a chance that he would change his mind about not marrying me.

I was consoled by the fact that I still had my wonderful memory. That's the one thing no one could take away from me. I silently thanked God for bringing us together. Zorro and I had shared many precious moments since the time we first met. I would cherish forever the time we spent in each other's company. I had no idea what the future would hold for us, but for now, I was wrapped in the arms of the man I loved, savoring the blessed moment we had together.

* * *

><p><span>Author's End Note<span>: For the record, I neither like nor dislike Anna Maria. Also, the ending is quite rush. It is not even a real ending in a sense that there is no real resolution. But I will leave it at that.

Again, there are too many adverbs. And probably many confusing tense usages. All I can say is I am sorry if those things (and/or other mistakes I'm not aware of) were distracting. I'll try to keep them out of future stories.

Thank you for reading my story, in any case. I hope it has been enjoyable, at least a little.


End file.
